The Fight
by Dancer-Nixy
Summary: read and rate and comment!


**Chapter 1: True Friends and Another Uchiha**

"Nicole I am sorry to report that Sasuke Uchiha is now under the control of Orochimaru." Lady Tsunade told me. I wanted to break down and cry right there that day Lady Tsunade told me the news but I didn't. Instead I went home and began to work at my desk. Then I paused and looked at a picture of me, Sasuke, and Itachi.

"That was when Sasuke and I just got back after our first day of school. We all got along and played together then. Why did the boys have to both go bad? Why couldn't we all just stay together? We are all Uchihas for crying out loud! But Sasuke thinks I am still dead. Only Lady Tsunade and Sakura know who I really am. Maybe if Sasuke knew who I really was this whole time maybe he would have reconsidered going to Orochimaru." I thought, "Maybe if I did more than what I did I would have been able to save at least one of those boys. I'm such a terrible friend." Then I threw my desk chair at the wall smashing it to pieces. Tears rolled down my face and I felt like no matter what I did there was no way to save Sasuke completely and there was no way to talk to Itachi again without fighting him first. I punched my window and broke the glass. Glass shards cut my face and the hand that I used to punch it. I jumped out the broken window and ran. I didn't know where I was running to but just to run. I couldn't feel any pain in my hand or face. I was too upset to notice anything. My tears and the drops of my blood left a long trail and three people were apparently following them. I finally stopped when I began to feel dizzy and cleaned my wounds by the river. Luckily I had a first aid kit with me so I bandaged myself up. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me quickly. I got in my battle position and then I saw Sakura, Neiji, and Hinata.

"There you are! Do you know how worried we were once we saw the state of your house? And if it weren't for your trail of blood we would have thought that you got kidnapped or something! Don't be such a stubborn idiot!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura is right. You can't go running off like that. She asked me and Hinata if we had seen you so we joined her search." Neiji agreed. Hinata ran up to me and unwrapped my hand.

"This got infected. Um… maybe you should see Lady Tsunade or have Sakura heal it for you." Hinata practically whispered.

"Just let me do it! We don't wanna bother the Hokage with something this trivial!" Sakura growled, "Just let me go get some of the supplies. Hinata, why don't you come with me."

"Um… Er… Ok." Hinata replied. Those two left and then I felt a cold hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever. Hinata was right in saying that your wound had gotten infected. Why did you do something like that to yourself?" Neiji asked me.

"Because… Because I am a terrible friend. I just got angry and punched everything in sight basically." I began to cry again.

"Why are you a terrible friend? You are Hinata's best friend. Somebody she always seems to trust. To me, that's a pretty good friend. In fact, she even looks up to you from time to time." Neiji told me.

"I'm a terrible friend because I couldn't stop two members of my clan from taking the wrong path." I coughed and began to feel really sick.

"What clan are you from? And who are these two members?"

"My name is Nicole Yuiko Uchiha and I am a surviving member of the Uchiha clan and these members are Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha." Neiji's face went from calm to shocked but then he did his normal annoying sigh and was calm once again. Neiji always looked so calm and smart and irritated. But right at that moment, he was calm. Truly calm and he even smiled at me.

"I see your problem. And I am assuming that you, Sakura, and the Hokage have been keeping this all a secret from Sasuke, correct. And also a secret from the whole village. Alright your secret is safe with me and I promise to not let it out. You are not a terrible friend for the choices that your two friends made because it was their choice. You tried to warn them, you tried to help them, but they just wouldn't listen. Right now, all you can do is try to save them like Naruto and then try to get them to listen once more. I will help you every step of the way. Of course, with Guy-Sensei and our team we might have a little trouble in that department but you get the idea."

"Hahaha! Thanks Neiji." That day came and went and I knew that Neiji, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura were my true friends.


End file.
